


Newsflash (You've Got My Heart)

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: anonymous asked: nancy/robin study date-And she knows she wants to kiss her, but she doesn't know she wants to kiss her just as much.





	Newsflash (You've Got My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt even gonna post this on ao3 bc its so short but then i saw how little nancy/robin (and f/f stranger things fic in general) there was and i knew by fellow wlw deserved better

There's flashcards strewn across the entire bedspread. Each one filled in with painstaking precision--the blue ink handwriting cramped, but still well over the line of legible--and accurate, if a little confusing, shorthand.

"Sorry, if it's hard to read-" Nancy starts, pushing her hair back from her face distractedly as she pulls another stack from her nightstand drawer and tosses them behind her, scattering them amongst the others. "I was always rushing to get them done, never had the time to rewrite them."

Robin has a particularly rousing flashcard on mitosis in her hands, and it takes her a second to look away from it. "No, these are great--did you do the drawings?" She looks up with a small, encouraging smile on her mouth, eyebrow quirked in question. They're good, really good, actually, and there's something endearing about the little details on each cell that taps at Robin's chest. 

Nancy flushes, her hands setting to sprinting around her body--hair and shirt sleeves and the thin belt around her hips--but gives her own kind of smile in return. "Yep." There's something tense about her mouth as she says it, if not a little bit pained, and it leaves Robin rubbing the pad of her thumb over the telophase thoughtfully.

"Anyway," she says turning toward the bed to sweep them all together into one tall pile, her face shifting quickly to something more pleasant. "That should be all of them."

"Thanks, again," Robin says, dropping the mitosis back in place with a sound like playing cards striking together. "For doing this, giving up your Saturday night and all that to quiz me on cell cycles."

"It sounds stupid, but I've kind of been looking forward to it. Shit--not that you're stupid, just the biology notes."

Silence rests uncomfortably between them where Nancy's kneeling by the bed and Robin's sat carefully on the edge of a tasteful duvet. Below them, there's sounds coming from the kitchen; the baby's crying again, and Mrs. Wheeler is yelling down the basement stairs at the gaggle of kids no doubt down there, but none of it really registers to either of the girls, who aren't sure where to go from here.

It's not exactly a secret that when they first met they weren't immediately braiding each other's hair and painting each other's nails. Words like rivalry and snark and haughtiness could have been thrown around should anyone have been brave enough to try to speak over their cut glares. But it's not exactly like their lives don't intersect at more than one crossroads, so they've gone from silence to begrudging speaking terms to an understanding to the tipsy friendship they're in now, almost a year later.

And yes, maybe over the last couple weeks Robin has sat awake at night, asking the Stevie Nicks poster on her bedroom wall for some kind of guidance here, because Nancy Wheeler is as infuriating as she is pretty, but that's not the point, is it, Stevie? Because as rocky as their start had been--which makes a whole lot more sense on Robin's end now--Nancy is actually a really good friend, and Robin isn't in the business of ruining that just because Nancy's smile is one of her favorite things in town and the smell of whatever hair product she uses drives her crazy in the best kind of way.

But her excuses are starting to run dry with each time Nancy gives her the look she's giving her now. It's this kind of calculating look, like she can read Robin's mind, and as scary a thought as that is, it sends a little thrill up her spine every time, makes her think about being stupid and grabbing Nancy's face and kissing her with all she's got.

She's starting to think coming to the Wheeler's was a mistake. That she should've just had Nancy drop the flashcards off at the video store and had a perfectly friendly exchange that ended in a minute flat because she was technically on the clock and Nancy had somewhere to be.

That's the other thing, though, that makes Robin's stomach start flipping and her hands kinda sweaty. Nancy never makes her feel like she'd rather be anywhere else.

They open their mouths at the same time, asking each other's name in the same taught voice.

"You go first," Robin says, rubbing her hands on the thighs of her jeans as her bravery perspires out of her. 

Nancy watches them carefully, until she seems to catch herself and forces her eyes to meet Robin's. "You want to get started?"

*

Biology is still as boring as the first time Robin went through it, which is why she spends it the same way she'd spent her junior year: only half paying attention and trying not to get caught staring.

Nancy, for her part, knows her stuff, and has seemed to minimally relax at the familiar cascade of information she shuffles through. She's spent most of the past two hours chewing nervously on her thumbnail while reciting the krebs cycle and the like from memory, not making eye contact beyond whatever's strictly necessary, but it's an upgrade, Robin thinks.

"So, meiosis produces how many daughter cells?" Nancy asks, looking up with an expectant expression. Robin's sure they've already covered it, but her mind draws a blank under Nancy's watchful eye. 

Unsure, "That's the one with four?" she tries, her fingers clutching her kneecaps as she rocks forward a little. 

Nancy nods, her mouth straining not to unfurl a broad grin. "It's the one with four," she agrees.

It's the first question that Robin's gotten undoubtedly right in the last half hour, and it surges through her in a quick air punch and accompanying shimmy. "Hell yes," she says under her breath, and there must be something about it, because Nancy starts laughing, her shoulders loosening and her eyes crinkling up.

"You're laughing at a genius right now, Wheeler, I hope you know that."

"A genius with no rhythm," Nancy shoots back, and Robin's taken back only for a second before she lets out a unholy shriek of laughter.

"I'm gonna have a complex about my dancing now, I'm not gonna be able to dance in front of anybody!"

"No- it's cute! I promise, very endearing."

Robin's sure her expression is wholly embarassing, but she can't help but soften. "Yeah?"

And Nancy's voice catches in her throat, but she manages to get out, "Well, I haven't kicked you out yet, have I?"

"No, you haven't."

The silence creeps back, but Robin can feel the difference in the way her heart's pounding in her ears and her tongue buzzes with words unspoken.

"Nancy-"

But there's no room to finish the thought because she feels a hand on her thigh and cold rings on the back of her neck and there, right in front of her, staring intently at her lips, is Nancy freakin' Wheeler.

"Is this okay?"

Admittedly, Robin's eyes are already halfway closed when she whispers back, "Mhm, yeah, definitely."

Nancy laughs and Robin doesn't think she'll ever forget the taste of it.


End file.
